Skyscraper
by togekissed
Summary: Nico knows that her constant absence leaves holes in their relationship, but nobody ever said it would always be easy, even Maki has to admit. Good thing actions speak louder than words.
Nico got off the plane in the evening – It was dark outside, but not too dark. She was tired, but not too tired. It had been one of those busy weeks – Travelling to different cities, shooting for different commercials and music videos, signing albums and autographs during fan meetings. However, with such business, exhaustion was the solely possible antagonist. She had been sleeping during the flight, naturally, but there was still a tacking pain in her back and legs, due to the sleepless nights from before.

Being an idol really wasn't all easy, but to Nico, all of this hard work paid off once the weekend was in reach for her to _grasp_. Weekends were off duty and off duty meant time for the _important_ things. Her job surely was important, too, no question. Being the one to bring joy and happiness into other people's lives, making them smile when they had forgotten how to do so – this kind of occupation was exactly what made life worth living.

But there was something – _someone_ – else, who could make her feel the same kind of euphoria, just by one glance with the eye, swift and brief, for seconds only even.

Weekends were precious. Only during the weekends, Nico got to be at _home_. The food in the hotels tasted marvellous, five-star rated five-course dinners – what else to expect? But there were things that tasted even better, even _sweeter_ , than such splendid deluxe first class hotel menus. _For sure_.

When Nico exited the plane, the flight attendants were thanking everyone for their decision to choose their services, politely waving with their hands. Some of them were beautiful for sure, but they didn't have this familiar _glow_ in their eyes, this familiar _frown_ on their face and the familiar, even so beloved, one strand of wavy hair curling between their eyebrows.

Someone handed Nico her baggage, surprisingly a really small bag only, as the rest of her belongings was on its way to the next city already. Another hotel suite was booked already, another live show, other photo shoots – everything was planned ahead already, even the tiniest detail, and Nico knew as she was exiting the plane that she'd hate to get out of the bed on Monday morning. She would hate to leave the warm body next to her again, to remove soft hands from her waist, to look forward to the weekend again, to repeat the cycle again and again.

However, it was a sacrifice she had to make.

It was indeed difficult to combine dreams and personal desires, more difficult than Nico had thought it would be when her career had begun unfolding. But, in a way, the latency paid off. Nico's favorite feeling was seeing her after an exhausting week, greeting the apartment, embracing her, touching her, _feeling_ her. Holding back all emotions came with a reward that was worth the entire wait. Definitely.

It was windy outside, more than usual, but Maki was waiting outside nonetheless. Nico tensed a little at the sight of her hair – In braids. Had today been a special day? Maki never really cared about her hair style, unless she wanted to attract attention somewhere. Nico's stomach turned at the thought of her – having fun _without_ her.

"H-hey." was all Nico could manage to say, but to her surprise, Maki didn't waste any time. She grabbed Nico's bag and carried it for her, _cavalier_ she was, hugged Nico shortly, and went ahead. Nico thought she had seen wrong – no welcoming kiss, no heart-warming words, _nothing_. Maki walked so quickly to the parking lot, Nico thought her arrival had interrupted her while doing something _more important_. Suspicious enough, but Nico didn't comment on her shady behavior. Perhaps she wasn't feeling well today. Or perhaps, today had been a very unfortunate day at the hospital.

 _Or perhaps, she had had enough of this troublesome back and forth, airport and apartment, gone and there_.

Decisively, Nico shoved the thought out of her head.

In the car, on their way home, Maki drove over the speed limit all the time. Whenever they ended up with a red traffic light shining through the windscreen, she'd groan frustrated. That wasn't even the icing on top of the cake, though. Not at all. She insulted almost all of the other drivers on the streets, exclaiming such awful swear words Nico's never even _heard_ of before. Not to mention, none of them had actually gotten in her way _at all_. Maki has never been the most patient person to begin with, but today, it's almost as if she's got an entire colony of ants in her pants.

Nico tried calming her temper on the way. She could understand if it had been a busy and exhausting week for her as well. She could also understand if Maki was sick of keeping up with what they called a relationship. Seeing each other on the weekends only, weekends that passed in seconds, always having this precise time frame, limited time that _has_ to be cherished. As silly as it sounded, but with limited time available only, there was only _happiness_.

 _All the damn time._

Nico missed arguments and fighting over futile matters, talking about worries and sorrows, crying, yelling, slamming doors. It was refreshing – Seeing Maki not smiling for once, but at the same time, since she was so used to it, Nico thought of it as a bad thing. There could only be a horrible reason for it, right?

"So, did anything exciting happen this week?"

Maki just shook her head, hands clamped around the steering wheel. She muttered something incomprehensible under her breath.

"At work?"

"No."

"At home?"

" _No_ , Nico." She threw a glare towards Nico, "Nothing exciting happened, alright? My week isn't just glitter and short skirts with high heels." She sighed, the vehicle coming to a stop in front of red light once again.

It was almost as if she was _jealous_. What for, though?

Nico didn't want the argument to escalate, but she didn't want to take her words like a weakling, either.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know. I know I don't have much spare time left, but you could at least –"

Nico wanted to vent about Maki's inappropriate behaviour. She wanted to go on and on about how much she should appreciate the time that was available, even when she hated the phrase so much. However, she didn't get to release all of the sourness she had stored up in her body. Impatient people never had a feeling for _aesthesia_.

Maki glanced over to the traffic lights. They were still glowing fire red, matching her hair color and in a way, her temper. At that realization, she made a quick move towards the passenger seat. Before Nico could object, red lips had interrupted her rant impolitely, capturing her own pushily.

Usually, Maki was a _very_ soft, but passionate kisser, but today, the friction of her crimson lips against Nico's felt almost _aggressive_.

Like a switch, Nico _understood_.

Maki grinned, turning her head towards the street again, flooring the gas pedal when the light finally went green. "We should be almost there."

* * *

It didn't take a lot more than stepping out of the elevator for Maki's endurance to thaw like an icicle. Nico wasn't even sure whether she cared about neighbors being on the hallway or not – which thankfully wasn't the case – and her eagerness didn't' contribute to the door being unlocked either. At all.

"Where are your keys?" Nico asked, registering the way Maki's hands were tracing down her spine already, following the outlines sloppily. It wasn't much contact, especially through her jacket, but after one week of deprivation, _every_ kind of contact was enough.

"In my pocket." Maki replied, or, better, _whispered_? – Why would she whisper?

Nico reached for her jeans' pocket. She felt the inside of the denim fabric, roaming the area with her fingers. She even inspected the other one.

"Why would you lie – "

"Not the front pockets, _Nico_ ," Maki whispered again, this time directly into her ear, her breath like fire, as it hit sub cooled skin.

 _Oh._

Nico made a move to step back, so Maki could fish the keys out of her pockets, but the red haired held her back. She pulled the back of Nico's collar into her direction, closing the short-lived distance Nico had created.

"You should get them out," she said with breathy voice, "my hands are occupied elsewhere." She leered, her one cuspid protruding from her crimson lips. She placed those _occupied hands_ onto the fabric of Nico's blouse, wasting no time with undoing the buttons. Nico watched as each went undone, thanks to slender fingers.

This was something that Nico definitely had missed, too.

It was no use pretending she didn't feel a little confused – worried even, though, she didn't know if her worries were reasonable after all. If Maki was sick of her, she would tell her, right? She wouldn't even be this _eager_ on touching her, if she was. It sounded plausible in the moment, to Nico at least, and so she let Maki continue what she had begun with impatient hands.

So that's what happens if you keep a tiger in its cage for too long.

 _Fine_. It wasn't like Nico was _that_ averse from touching what's been untouched for too long.

In a smooth motion, her own hands wandered down to the back pockets of Maki's stone-washed jeans, slowly sliding into each. Frisking the both of them on their content, she finally found the desired object, its bright surface tinkling against her finger nails. The quiet sighs that had left _a_ _certain someone's_ lips in the meanwhile hadn't gone unnoticed to Nico's sensitive ears.

 _Not yet_ , she thought, _not yet_. It was good to know, though. Her touches still had an _effect_ on Maki, even after this endless seeming spiral of temporary goodbyes.

Nico also thought about turning the tables as soon as the door clicked shut behind them, but apparently, that wasn't what Maki had planned for today. Nico accepted the challenge the moment slender fingers pushed her back against the door, a loud thud following, and the moment hot lips kissed her roughly, as well.

This certainly wasn't the first week for Nico to be absent – actually, it was one of several ones. Maki was impatient, but not _desperate_. When the redhead let go, Nico wanted to know the reason for her pushy attitude. Not like she didn't like it, though.

"And since when do you miss me _this_ much?" She asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

Maki placed her hands onto Nico's clothes again, removing jacket and blouse assertively. Nico could have sworn she had heard one of the pieces slightly tearing apart at her reckless motions. That must have been the sleeve she had just sewn together a few weeks ago after having been torn during a stressful flight. What a useless effort.

The pieces fell onto the floor, lightly, like feathers.

"You are so _naive_ ," Maki finally answered, cussing as she struggled with the zipper of her hoodie. When she got rid of the clothing, all of her attention was drawn towards hair like ink, playing with the curls she caught in between her fingers, sometimes brushing half-exposed skin. She then placed her lips along the side of Nico's neck, whispering again as she continued talking. "You have _no_ idea what it's like, waking up to an empty bed – wanting to touch you, when you're so far away from me…"

"I _do_ know what it's like." Nico said in return, "It's the same for me."

"No, it _isn't_ ," Maki spoke confidently. She twirled her tongue along the tip of her own pointer finger, placed it onto the valley between Nico's breasts and left a faint trace of her saliva behind on her way down. The corners of her mouth went downwards as soon as her movement got cut off by the fabric of Nico's bra in the way. All Nico could do was to watch and follow, _mesmerized_.

Maki's lips moved gracefully as she spoke, her lavender eyes orientated on Nico. "You don't know what it's like missing this _sweet_ scent of yours..." She argued – Nico noted – with very low and husky voice. Maki knew how to take advantage – using Nico's weaknesses against her. And _that_ voice was definitely a weak spot, if not her _weakest_.

"Maybe I don't, but – "

Maki groaned displeased, firmly pressing her pointer finger against Nico's lips. "I don't need to have you talking all the time right now. I see you talking on the TV everyday."

"You watch my – "

Maki really did have enough of talking. She put emphasis on that aspect by dragging Nico away from the door – _Finally_ – Pulling her into several kisses as they stumbled into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed consequently. Nico remarked – Their bed was still in the same condition when she had left last week. _Of course_. Why would Maki care to make the bed, when she would make sure to turn the sheets rumpled again either way?

"Of course I watch them." Maki suddenly decided to reply. She crawled upon Nico, settling between her legs, causing the mattress to bounce a little under her weight. "Five minute phone calls and one text message per day just won't do, Nico."

 _Accusations._ Even if Maki didn't say it directly, Nico knew she was bitter.

Too bad bittersweet chocolate was Nico's favorite kind of candy.

Usually, she didn't really like when Maki was in control of things – especially in the _bedroom_. She preferred to be the one to give Maki something to _remember_ for the following week of absence, but perhaps, today, _just today_ , would be fine to let her take over. It had been a week more exhausting than usual, and since Maki seemed so eager on compensating all of the endeavours from a busy work week, _why not take the welcoming gesture_?

"I hate seeing you perform those live shows and I hate seeing all those girls admiring you…" Maki admitted with burning cheeks. Nico witnessed the heat of her embarrassment first hand, as Maki went up close to her face, cupping her chin. "They think you're out there for everyone to have. They think you don't belong to anyone and it baffles me. I've seen the way those girls and guys touch you during meetings, Nico. I'm not stupid."

"Where did you see it?"

Maki inhaled sharply. "I-I mean, it's my duty to buy those magazine that feature you, right?" She looked aside, "I haven't said anything up until now, because I didn't want to meddle in your business. But your business is mine, too." She removed her hand from Nico's chin, slowly distancing herself again. "I know you cannot admit that you're committed to someone. But it still bothers me."

Nico blinked a few times, unsure if she had heard right. There was no way Maki would _actually_ reveal her real feelings for once. She would give hints on them, vague and implicit. She wasn't the person to deal with her emotions this square. _But perhaps, all of this constant absence has changed her_ , Nico thought, as she looked at her reddened cheeks and the discontent expression on her face.

"I get that it's difficult for you," Nico tried explaining herself, but she didn't get to finish.

"So, it isn't for you?" Maki interjected.

She sounded _hurt_.

Suddenly, all of her enthusiasm had vanished. But she caught herself quickly. And she concealed even quicker by putting her hands onto the button of Nico's jeans shorts, unbuttoning them with ease.

Nico felt like giving in her fervent touches, just because it seemed right. They needed distraction. Distraction from this ephemeral weekend happiness, from air planes and airports and broken hearts.

Maki pulled down the clothing and tossed it onto the carpet. This time, it didn't sound like a feather falling onto the floor – more like a vigorous sound of disruption. Nico observed her actions with uneasiness. Maki's body had always been well-trained and in exceptional shape, with slight tendencies of abs. Nico's gaze strayed to her breasts, round and shapely, covered by the fabric of a bra Nico had never seen before. It would be foolish to suggest Maki would have made an effort to buy new lingerie only to please Nico's eyes – not when she was this mad at her, as she had revealed. Or maybe, it was exactly because of that? Out of _desperation_?

Maki got up and got rid of her jeans, slowly settling back onto the sheets again. She had little to no space left to move closer, but that didn't prevent her from such an action at all. The heat of her body radiated onto Nico's skin, quickly, like a wildfire.

"You know, it's really sad, actually," Maki said, unhooking her own bra within a few seconds while she spoke, "I never thought we would end up like this. Succumbing to pity sex as a last resort."

"That's something you decided on your own to call it."

"Maybe. I can't ignore the fact that a distance has grown between the two of us. Every time you come back, I try being as optimistic as I can manage, but once you leave, I am frustrated all over again."

Maki's hands roamed exposed skin as she spoke, travelling down to Nico's hips, drawing circles around her hip bones. That was, when she finally earned soft sighs from her actions. Nico tried to hold back as good as possible, but Maki made it so _damn_ difficult.

"You're the cause for my happiness on the weekends, but at the same time, you're the reason why I don't feel happy during work, during the week, during _any-fucking-thing_." She continued blaming, planting sloppy kisses on Nico's neck, the sugary smell of her lip gloss abiding on Nico's skin. Just when Nico got careless with resisting, she began sucking on the soft skin. It was enough to make Nico feverish – to make her body react heavier than she had intended to.

Maki grinned, playing with the lacy parts of Nico's panties in the meanwhile, then, she moved up to her chest again. All of her actions were so fast and highly dispersed that Nico didn't know where to look, what to focus on, how to gather one single damned thought to reply to her constant incriminations.

Worst of all – Maki didn't even _care_.

She traced the outlines of Nico's lilac bra, pushing the texture aside at some points, so she could get access to the skin hidden underneath. For a brief moment, Maki looked at the piece, irritated. Was it lilac – Or rather _amethyst_. But she looked away quickly, almost as quickly as she removed the clothing. What a foolish thought.

She remained like this for a long time, watching skin underneath shiver, watching Nico grinding her teeth, making no attempts to do anything else, than to _watch_.

But then, she talked again.

"I never knew that the one you _love_ could make you feel this miserable. I never knew it felt this horrible, longing for your skin, your hair, your voice…" She paid little attention to Nico's neck or chest by now, instead, she focused all of it onto her _hands_.

"You act, as if you're the only one affected by this…" Nico responded quietly, a little uneasy as well, flinching as Maki grasped for her hand. The red haired looked up, raising a brow.

"I know I'm not, Nico. But I'm selfish. You know I am."

She was indeed, Nico admitted to herself. But it had never bothered her – Maki's attitude was something special. She was reversed, yet emotional. She was careless, yet she was considerate. She wasn't talkative, yet she wanted her voice to have an echo.

And she was sorry, sorry for being jealous, when she tried so hard not to. Nico could read her body language better than any book in this world. She was just trying to apologize, though she lost herself in her feelings all over. But it was fine. It would always be fine.

"Enough talking," Nico decided, "show me that you're committed to someone, if it annoys you that much." _Otherwise, all of this conversation will change into a whole other direction_.

Maki made sure to follow those orders. First, she only spread Nico's small fingers apart, looked at them in silence. Then, out of an impulse, she sucked on her pointer finger with certain pressure – enough to make Nico shudder from head to toe. Her tongue was hot as it twirled around, in circular movements, constant and poised. Nico could feel each tiny lifting and immersion of her tongue against her skin precisely, trying to remember the last time she could've felt them this _hyper-accurate_. Maki repeated the process with each of her fingers – she took her time, grinning to herself at some points, closing her eyes at others. It was almost as if she enjoyed this toying around, this slow process of making crushed ice melt in steamy hands.

"Is it obsessive?" Maki asked in between, "Wanting you all to myself?"

Her one hand dived into one side of Nico's bra, slowly caressing the skin again. Clearly, she didn't know what to concentrate on, as she was this determined to focus on everything, but the main problem. She cupped her breast carefully while resting her forehead on Nico's. "Is it?" She repeated her question. Her eyes reflected the same amount of exasperation as her shaking voice.

Nico returned her pained gaze for a while, until she decided for herself – enough was enough.

She grasped Maki's wrists to each side and forced her back onto the sheets. _Turning the tables, huh,_ Nico thought. Now she realized, with such a self-pitying version of her girlfriend, she should have done so a lot earlier already, no matter how welcoming the offer. She needed to _prove_ to Maki that there was nothing to lose. Not, if neither of them forfeited.

"Hey! You didn't answer my –" Maki made an attempt to object. She even fought against Nico's force, but she gave in quickly. And Nico thought, _perhaps this was exactly what she had planned from the beginning_. To make Nico combat her, in a way. To fight for _something_.

"I don't need to answer with words, do I?"

"W-what do you mean!" Maki snapped, attempting to prevail again, "Of course you do, what makes you think –"

Some would call it love, others would call it intoxication. Maki didn't get to finish her enraged yelling – all she had done was yelling ever since Nico had got off the plane. She was angry and she was mad and she needed to find comfort in words so desperately. Because words were proof – a promise, a sweetly spoken pledge, was solid. She would be able to recall those words the day after, days after, months after, years. She needed to hold onto something that was _real_.

 _Later, though, perhaps,_ Nico thought. The top priority was proving your feelings with actions. Words – what could words mean, after all? They could be lies, wrapped up in a sugar coat. Maki needed to trust in Nico's _actions_.

"You talk about being left behind all the time," Nico breathed, "but never once did you think that leaving you behind is just as difficult." Her fingers traced along bare shoulders underneath. Nico had almost forgotten how soft the skin she'd touched just now felt, how smooth the surface of her silken complexion could feel on her finger tips.

Quickly, though, Nico felt like focusing her attentiveness onto other things. _Sweeter_ things, things she had dreamed of while sleeping in strange hotel beds.

"It's easy for you to talk! You have distraction all the time!" Maki argued, but this time, her voice sounded fainter than before – especially when Nico settled her head between svelte legs, her hands embracing thin ankles. Only then, finally, Maki let out a quiet moan, barely perceivable, barely resonating. But it didn't keep her from talking. _Yet_. "You have your live performances and all those people cheering for you!"

Nico looked up a little, furrowing a brow. "They are cheering for me, yeah. And I love to have people cheering for me, that's true." She moved her hands along the insides of the redhead's thighs, quickly replacing her palms with her lips. Butterfly kisses, you'd call them, feathery, kisses that swiftly moved to the most _important_ region. However, they were enough to make Maki gasp, not even quietly this time. Her hands were clamped to fists as she tried resisting the urge to give in, to Nico's satisfaction, very poorly.

"But rather than a thousand people cheering for me…" Maki exhaled sharply as Nico spoke against her still clothed private parts, her hot breath like a wave of heat. "I'd have one single person _begging_ for me." Nico tangled her fingers under the fabric of the red haired's panties, pulling them down in utter slow motion.

From that point on, everything was a blur to Maki's perception. To Nico, though, the pinnacle of giving pleasure, was _watching_ your lover whilst.

Nico's grin grew wider as Maki's panting became more audible. She was bad at keeping up resistance against her desires, even if she wanted to be tough one so bad. She could melt from one touch of Nico, just like she did now. And Nico quietly thanked herself for turning the tables, after all.

"You're…" Maki breathed heavily, biting her lip, as Nico placed her fingers onto her outer lips, coating them in the slickness, "…such a tease." Her voice was only a mumble, interrupted by the struggling of her body. Nico still remembered the sight of her hair when she had spoken those words – The curly strand of her fringe covering her eyes partly, the braids she'd never worn before all messily. Just as well – The glow of her sticky skin, bare chest heaving as she'd suck in a sharp breath, eyes averting in pure bliss.

"I know I am. That's the point." Nico replied assertively. Maki would always look this unbearably beautiful – no matter what she was doing, or better, what was about to be done to her. Beautiful, or rather, _hot_.

That was the sight Nico got rewarded with on that night, the sight after the first stroke of her tongue.

The matching sounds that left Maki's lips were sheer euphoria to take in – her voice unusually low, like she'd always sound when the ice of her cold attitude would defrost finally. She tried hard to maintain the sounds of her pleasure quiet, but she failed. And Nico wanted her to fail – never had failure been so sweet to look at.

Nico buried her tongue in the redhead's folds – _Tasting_ her. Nico had almost forgotten what she would taste like on nights like these; just as sweet as her moans would sound like. She was hot, too, Nico noticed as she dragged the moist tip of her tongue along her slickness, grinning, as Maki would jerk her hips against the strokes. She was cursing and muttering under her breath, reaching for Nico's hair to pull on slightly.

It was a reaction Nico had almost forgotten, too.

Maki's hands were trembling. She removed her hands from Nico's hair and instead, grasped for the sheets underneath her, clenching the fabric in between her fingers firmly, as each contact of Nico's tongue would shake her body. Her cheeks were reddened, _unbearably_ red, as she put her free wrist onto her forehead, gasping heavily. The breaths that left her throat were choppily and sometimes she'd cry out, too, clutching onto the white sheets under her body even firmer than before.

"You know, Maki." Nico whispered against her sensitive regions, feeling the pulsation against her tongue, savoring it. She looked up from what seemed to scream for her to just _touch_ it – Meeting warm lavender eyes, half-lidded. Nico noticed that Maki's make up was smudged, as the sweat on her face came along with the redness of her flushed cheeks. Maki gritted her teeth as Nico spoke. A grumble left her red lips, if Nico didn't hear wrong, a _growl_ almost.

"I don't see why you're jealous in the first place." Nico smirked, letting her pointer and middle finger wander along Maki's abdomen.

"I-I'm n-not!" The redhead stuttered uneasily, her chest rising rapidly as she talked.

"Sure, sure," Nico cooed sweetly as her response, "but there's no reason for it, either way. Those fans of mine that you seem to hate…They see me on stage, and some of them take photos with me, place their arms on my shoulders, shake my hand, perhaps…" She began rubbing her fingers against Maki's lends, gaining soft moans from that teasing action. They sounded like the most marvellous harmony to Nico's ears – the ears of a musician, remarkably enough.

"But none of them get this _exclusive_ treatment." Nico finished her sentence chuckling. She knew Maki was going to respond, very snobbishly, too, but she wouldn't need to do so. She had had demanded less talking herself. The redhead's lips were still curved into an 'o' as Nico placed a kiss onto her clit, as light as a straw, however still enough for Maki's words to be truncated mercilessly, a series of swear words following.

Nico knew she was close, on the edge already, and she'd reach her limit soon. In other words, it was time for the _grand final_. Nico shifted her position and sat up again. She decided to play a few seconds with the redhead's nipples, flicking them in between her fervent fingers, making Maki crumble more and more with every passing second.

She dived in to be at eye level with the red haired. "Watch me." Nico demanded and Maki did. Her violet eyes followed each of Nico's confident motions with delight.

Nico sucked on her own pointer and middle finger, spinning her tongue around them, her eyes trailing off to observe Maki's expression in the meanwhile. And she'd expected no less than seeing a Maki that was on the verge of screaming in frustration. Her fingers were clamped around the sheets like claws, and as she watched, her body trembled, an audible gulp following.

Nico continued. And finally – _Finally_ – Maki had enough of it.

"God damn it, _Nico_!" She yelled brokenly, like a roar almost, "Just _do_ it already!"

Tearing apart the broken had always been especially fun to those with sadistic tendencies. And Nico had always been someone to enjoy _teasing_ others. It provided a splendid kind of ecstasy – a kind of ecstasy that could be reciprocated and passed onto your antagonist so _easily_ , it seemed. Maki was such an _easy_ victim to convince.

Nico thought, this kind of high was just like a flight up above the sky, in between the clouds, an altitude flight on the peek of capacity.

They'd reach their destination for sure.

Nico only chuckled, but followed the command of pushiness. Maki's gasps reached the highest level of audibility, like a volume being turned up to its fullest, as soon as Nico's small fingers entered her shaking body, finding a rhythm to befit Maki's preferences. She whined each time Nico's fingers made deeper moves, drawing moves, like pencil strokes, soft and rough at the same time, cautious not to smudge the canvas, determined to create a _masterpiece_ nonetheless.

It was a struggle for Maki, a firework for Nico.

And the masterpiece was complete, as soon as Maki's quivering body came to a still, as soon as the constant counterforce against Nico's thrusts stopped abruptly, as soon as the walls absorbed a transitory silence. Maki's eyes closed as she reached her peek, a growl of utmost intensity leaving her mouth helplessly. The grasp on the blank sheets loosened, her fingers stretching in an attempt to relax again, her thighs reflexively clamping together to keep Nico's fingers inside.

Nico smiled at that action, partially satisfied with the pout on Maki's expression afterwars, partially overwhelmed with the way how heavily her body had reacted to her touches on this night. Of course, she was responsive, but barely this easily emotionally accessible.

She remained mute for a long time after. Nico didn't dare to break the silence.

However, she did say one last thing before she fell asleep on that night.

"I almost forgot what you felt like." She looked aside as she spoke, her scarlet curls blending in with the scarlet of her burning cheeks.

* * *

The alarm went off early on Monday morning. Nico had expected no less, but it was always a disappointment to hear this awful sound that'd tear apart what had been fixed in the short time span again.

Maki's warm breath tickled her neck from behind, as she had her face buried in the crook of it, her tender hands wrapped around Nico's waist – a grasp as firm as steel, but as fragile as glass in spite. Nico removed the crimson curls on her shoulders carefully, so she wouldn't pull on them by accident. She would hate to wake the sleeping Maki up – she didn't have morning shift on Mondays. It would be a waste to interrupt her precious sleep.

Nico got up and changed into clothes that would be comfortable enough for yet another flight up above the sky. She was almost on her way out of the bedroom when a well-known whisper held her back.

"Are you leaving again?" Maki asked, rubbing her eyes to shake off the tiredness. Her messy bed hair looked beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Nico stood in the door frame for a long time, wondering why fate had chosen to challenge the solidity of _their_ relationship.

She nodded, slowly. "My flight is leaving in an hour." Nico replied sadly, immediately upon looking onto the floor. There was no way she could return the gaze of those pleading eyes that would beg her to stay. It was difficult enough as it was.

A long silence followed. Nico didn't dare to leave yet, not until Maki hadn't had the chance to say something. It seemed like she had bottled all of her feelings up, all of her thoughts and worries, all of her wishes and dreams. Nico had only realized during this weekend in particular that Maki always had had more to say than she admitted.

The silence seemed to be endlessly long. Nico wondered if Maki had fallen asleep again.

But she hadn't.

"I'll wait for you." She said quietly, "No matter how long it takes for you to return."

* * *

 ** _Notes_** : I learned that I cannot rely on my own words. I said I wasn't going to write nsfw anywhere soon again, but obviously, that didn't work out. As usual, reminder that they aren't minors in this. They'll never be minors in any M rated fics of mine.

Also, I really didn't intend to write angst again...However, that didn't work out either.


End file.
